


Fun Day Out With Buck

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arcade, Best Friends, Bus, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fun Day Out, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Eddie is off Dad duty for the day and spends the day with Buck. They do something illegal. They do something altruistic and something dirty.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 425





	Fun Day Out With Buck

Eddie wasn’t used to being taken off guard. He was always vigilant due to his military training. He never really got the air knocked out of him metaphorically speaking. Until now… He was just stopping by to give Buck some of the tamales that his abuelita had made for him and found himself frozen in the doorway of Buck’s apartment. Buck was doing the dishes in the kitchen with his airpods in. 

“Just don’t give up, I’m working it out. Please don’t give in. I won’t let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me? What do you want from me? What do you want from me?” Buck belted out into the silence of the apartment and Eddie had to lean against the door jamb for support. 

“Yeah it’s plain to see. Baby you’re beautiful and there’s nothing wrong with you. It’s me, Yeah I’m a freak but thanks for loving me. Cause you’re doing it perfectly. There might have been a time when I would let you slip away. I wouldn’t even try but I think you could save my life.” Buck hit a high note that made Eddie’s stomach swoop. 

Buck must have felt his eyes on him because he glanced over his shoulder only to jolt when he saw him standing in the doorway. He quickly pulled out his airpods and blushed. 

“Hey? Did we have plans?” Buck asked confused as he swiped at his phone to turn off the music. 

Eddie, who was still waiting for his brain to come back online, just shook his head. Buck nodded awkwardly leaning against the counter. The silence was awkward causing Eddie to finally reboot his brain and hold up the tray of tamales. 

“My abuelita wanted me to drop these off for you.” Eddie muttered as he walked into the apartment and closed the door. 

Buck smiled at that and opened the fridge door so Eddie could put the tray inside of it. 

“Thank God for abuelita or I would literally starve to death.” Buck laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe if you went grocery shopping once in a decade you wouldn’t.” Eddie stated and Buck snorted. 

“Where’s Chris?” Buck asked curiously and Eddie chuckled at him.

“What? Am I not enough for you?” Eddie teased as he leaned against the counter grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

“Please make yourself at home.” Buck laughed as he gestured to the beer.  
Eddie just smirked and took a long sip. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice. And Chris is at Hen’s. Denny and him are having a Lego tournament?” Eddie answered in a question considering he had no idea what a lego tournament was. 

“So you’re a free man today, huh.” Buck bumped his shoulder and Eddie nodded taking another sip.

“I’m officially off Dad duty till 7pm.” Eddie stated happily and Buck raised an eyebrow at him.

“This is the first day off that you have to yourself in what... like 6 months? And you end up here? I’m flattered, man.” Buck smirked at him and Eddie scoffed. 

“You are just a pit stop, man.” Eddie muttered and Buck laughed as he flicked Eddie’s beer with his finger. 

“Seems like you are getting pretty comfy for just a pit stop.” Buck countered and Eddie deflated. 

“If you are busy I can leave…” Eddie trailed off and Buck waved him off. 

“I was just about to call you to see if you and Chris wanted to come over and hang out. I was dying of boredom.” Buck smiled at him and Eddie returned it. 

“Well as a first responder it’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Eddie said around another sip of his beer. 

“Let’s do something today.” Buck said eyes sparkling in the light of the kitchen. 

“Like what?” Eddie asked confused and glanced over at the couch that was calling his name. 

“We are not vegging again! We are going to go out and do something fun!” Buck jammed a pointed finger into Eddie’s chest.

“What did you have in mind?” Eddie asked curiously and Buck smirked at him making Eddie frown.

“Leave that to me!” Buck said grabbing the beer from Eddie’s hand and emptying it in the sink. 

Eddie pouted at the discarded beer as Buck grabbed his wallet and keys. 

“Come on! I’ll drive.” Buck smiled and Eddie rolled his eyes but followed after him. 

“Where are we?” Eddie asked as they pulled into a vacant parking lot. 

“LA’s best kept secret.” Buck smiled as he exited the jeep. 

Eddie followed him confused as they walked into a narrow alleyway. He watched Buck grab a grate from behind a dumpster and drag it out. He watched as Buck stood on it to be able to pull down the fire escape’s ladder. Eddie glanced around to make sure no one was looking. 

“Why does it suddenly feel like we are about to do something super illegal?” Eddie groaned as Buck climbed the ladder. 

“Live a little.” Buck teased and Eddie sighed before following up. 

They made their way up three flights of stairs before Buck stopped at a boarded up window. He easily moved the larger piece of wood out of the way and held it open for Eddie. 

“I’m not getting arrested for this…” Eddie grumbled and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” Buck asked and Eddie felt his palms grow sweaty. 

“You know I do…” Eddie muttered and Buck smiled.

“Come on.” Buck nodded to the window and Eddie sighed before climbing through it. 

The room was completely pitched black. Eddie felt Buck’s presence behind him. He felt one of Buck’s hands drop to his hip to move him out of the way. Eddie swallowed at the touch. Then lights flickered on and Eddie’s jaw dropped. He looked over at Buck by the circuit board, who was grinning from ear to ear. Eddie looked back at the room filled with vintage arcade machines with awe. They all sprang to life and a part of Eddie’s childhood came roaring back to life too.

“What is this place? How did you find it?” Eddie asked and Buck shrugged. 

“Before I became a firefighter, I worked a bit in construction...and by a bit I mean like a week under the table before I quit. I helped board up this place. Apparently the owner of these machines died and his wife didn’t want anything to do with them. I’ve been coming here for a few years now when I’m bored.” Buck explained as he walked over to lean against the Pac-Man game. 

“You’ve never been caught?” Eddie asked unsure and Buck laughed. 

“Nope.” Buck said as he turned to start a game of Pac-Man. 

Eddie glanced over at some of his old favorites and Buck smiled. 

“Go. Have fun, man.” Buck said and Eddie ran a hand through his short hair before walking over to one of his old favorites. 

\--

“Eat my fist, Diaz!” Buck growled as he pushed the buttons down fiercely.

Eddie snorted. “That doesn’t even make sense, Buck.” Eddie laughed as he KOed Buck for the fifth time at street fighter. 

“Damn it!” Buck grumbled with a pout and Eddie shook his head. 

“You should know better than to take on the master.” Eddie bragged and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. Come on...We need to head to our second destination.” Buck said as he headed to the window. 

Eddie blinked in surprise. “Second destination?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded with a smirk. 

Eddie followed after him and watched as Buck flipped a switch that shut everything off. 

When they climbed down the fire escape, Eddie could keep the smile off his face. 

The smile didn’t fade as they drove to the next location. Eddie glanced down at his phone and texted Hen for an update. He smiled when she sent him a picture of Christopher and Denny beside a tower of Legos. He didn’t notice that they pulled up until he felt Buck’s breath against his cheek. 

“God, they’re adorable.” Buck whispered softly and Eddie felt his insides squirm. 

“Very…” Eddie murmured as Buck leaned away to get out of the jeep. 

Eddie followed suit and saw that they were at some sort of animal shelter? Eddie followed Buck inside. 

“Evan!” A young woman called out brightly. 

“Hey, Susan.” Buck smiled at her and Eddie awkwardly stood beside him. 

Eddie didn’t like the way Susan was eyeing up Buck...He wasn’t a piece of meat. Buck didn’t seem to notice. 

“You came at a good time. We haven’t had any volunteers in a while.” Susan crossed her arms giving Buck a show of her cleavage. 

Eddie bit the inside of his mouth. 

“Really? Well I’m here now. This is my friend, Eddie. He’s also going to be volunteering his time today too. Isn’t that right, Eds?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows at him and Eddie snorted. 

Eddie just nodded and Susan frowned as she looked between them and just to spite her Eddie took a step closer to Buck. 

“Well you know your way around, Evan.” Susan muttered and Buck nodded gesturing for Eddie to follow him. 

“How much volunteer work do you do?” Eddie asked curiously as they made their way into the kennel. 

“Here about 2 hours a week and about 3 to 4 hours a week in the NICU.” Buck stated and Eddie titled his head.

“By NICU you mean the newborn intensive care unit?” Eddie asked in slight shock as Buck nodded. 

“Yup.” Buck said with a smile and Eddie felt his heart pound against his ribcage.

How did he not know that? They arrived at the back of the kennel and Buck opened a play pen and gestured for Eddie to get in. 

“They just need some socialization and some love.” Buck said as he walked over to open a few cages. 

Eddie found himself with a lap full of touched starved dogs. 

“This is so cruel of you!” Eddie whined and Buck raised an amused eyebrow.

“Why?” Buck asked as he played with an underweight Husky. 

“I love dogs! You know I love dogs! How am I supposed to leave without one…” Eddie grumbled and Buck snorted. 

“You can’t get a dog, man. We are never home with our line of work.” Buck shook his head but Eddie picked up a scraggly mutt and put his nose against the dog’s.

“But look at this one, man! He’s so cute!” Eddie smiled as the dog licked his nose. 

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea bringing you here.” Buck laughed as Eddie was attacked to ground by affectionate licks and nips. 

“You think!” Eddie called out through his laughter. 

“Maybe we can talk Bobby into getting a station dog?” Buck suggested and Eddie whined. 

“Dad would never agree.” Eddie huffed and Buck burst out into laughter.

“Did you just call Bobby, Dad?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded. 

“Like you don’t call him that in your head.” Eddie shot back and Buck laughed. 

“Guilty.” Buck flashed him a smile and Eddie felt like the day couldn’t get anymore perfect. 

\--  
“Last stop.” Buck whispered as they pulled up to a junkyard. 

“A junkyard?” Eddie asked in confusion and Buck nodded .

They walked into the place and Buck nodded to one of the workers who waved at him...How many people did Buck know? They came to a stop at the back of the junkyard where an old school bus was parked. Eddie blinked as he saw that someone was working on it...converting it. 

“What is this?” Eddie asked as he saw Buck pull out his keys. 

Buck opened the door to the bus and gestured for Eddie to get in. Eddie looked around it in awe. Most of it was under construction but there was the beginnings of a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom and even a small living space.

“I started working on this the first year I got to LA. I had a plan to work a few years and then take this on the road and just explore. I’m thinking about selling it now.” Buck stated and Eddie’s eyes widened. 

“What? Why? You put so much work into it. Plus you could use it when you retire.” Eddie said and Buck shook his head. 

“Not enough room for Chris or very safe even.” 

Eddie felt the air knock out of him again...Buck said it so casually. 

“You don’t have to plan your life around Christopher…” Eddie whispered but he found the words tasted bitter on his tongue. 

“Of course, I do. He’s my world.” Buck shrugged and brushed some dust off the counter of the unfinished kitchen.

Three words...not the three words Eddie expected would make him snapped no these words were so much better. Eddie shoved Buck against the counter causing Buck to blinked at him in slight shock. Eddie stared at the beautiful pink lips that have tortured him for over two years. Buck stared back at him with hooded eyes. 

“You know it would be a shame to sell it...without breaking it in first.” Buck bit his lip and Eddie swallowed hard. 

“Bed?” Eddie choked out and Buck nodded. 

Eddie took a step back and Buck led him down the bus to the back where there was a mattress with a very nice looking comforter and pillows. Buck slowly pulled his shirt off. Eddie watched mesmerized by the sight. Buck grabbed Eddie’s t-shirt and raised an eyebrow. Eddie nodded and Buck smiled pulling it off Eddie. Eddie’s hands went to Buck’s belt and zipper. Buck’s hand followed Eddie’s lead. Soon they were completely naked and vulnerable with each other. Buck looked terrified and Eddie brought a hand to cup his jaw.

“Evan?” Eddie tried to catch his eyes. 

“It’s never felt like this before…” Buck whispered and Eddie swiped his thumb against Buck’s cheek.  
“Like what, cariño?” Eddie asked gently and Buck bit his lip. 

“I have had sex...lots of sex but it’s always just felt like sex...This feels different.” Buck whispered as he trailed a hand down Eddie’s sculpted chest. 

“It feels different because we love each other.” Eddie smiled as he swiped his thumb against Buck’s bottom lip. 

“It’s nice…” Buck smiled as he nipped at Eddie’s thumb. 

Eddie nodded his control wearing thin. 

“It is…” Eddie bit his lower lip and Buck frowned.

“What is it?” Buck asked tightening his hold on Eddie’s waist. 

“You’re being really sweet...I’m just trying to control myself from saying the wrong thing…” Eddie said honestly and Buck’s frown deepened. 

“You don’t want this?” Buck asked hurt clear on his face and Eddie shook his head.

“It’s not that, cariño. I’ve just been picturing this moment for so long and normally I’m a bit more aggressive…” Eddie looked away and Buck grabbed his chin to bring him back.

“Are you saying that you want to talk dirty, baby?” Buck asked amused and Eddie groaned in embarrassment but nodded. 

“I want to fuck you so bad…” Eddie whispered as he leaned his head against Buck’s collarbone. 

“What else do you want to do, sweetheart?” Buck asked and Eddie’s grip tightened. 

“I want to see you on your knees…” Eddie stated as he kissed and bit at Buck’s collarbone. 

“That’s not very dirty, mi amor.” Buck teased and Eddie growled against his throat. 

“I want you gagging on my dick. I want you to beg me to go harder. I want you to fuck me as you choke me… I want…” Buck cut him off with a brutal kiss.  
\--

“Wow…” Buck gasped trying to catch his breath as he rolled off of Eddie. 

“Part of me is glad you had lube in here...another part of me is concerned that you had lube in here.” Eddie joked as he kissed Buck’s chest. 

“I always come prepared. But don’t worry you are the first and last person to ever have sex in here.” Buck promised but Eddie looked affronted. 

“Try that again.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck looked confused before sitting up.

“Let me rephrase that. Don’t worry you are the first and last person to have sex in here and from now on the only person that will ever have sex with me.” Buck stated firmly and Eddie chuckled nodding. 

“Much better.” Eddie said leaning his head against Buck’s chest. 

“It’s almost seven.” Buck stated and Eddie nodded. 

“Guess it’s time for us to go back on Dad duty.” Eddie smiled and Buck blinked. 

“Us?” Buck asked shyly. 

“Yeah, Buck. Us.” Eddie smiled before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend and future husband if Eddie had anything to do with it.


End file.
